1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplemental air cleaner for an all-terrain vehicle used on uneven ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supplemental air cleaner layout structure for an all-terrain vehicle, in which splashed fluid is substantially prevented from contacting a supplemental air cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
A supplemental air cleaner has been known in which an expansion chamber, having a filter, is provided in a part of an air cleaner case. A supplemental air cleaner layout structure of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 2-94350 (e.g., see page 1, FIG. 1 of the reference).
FIG. 7 of the present application is a cross-sectional view, partly in side plan view showing the prior art supplemental air cleaner layout structure of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 2-94350.
In the prior art structure shown in FIG. 7 of the present application, an air cleaner case 103 is attached to a carburetor 101 via an outlet tube 102, an expansion chamber 104 is provided in a part of the air cleaner case 103, and a filter member 106 is provided in the expansion chamber 104. The expansion chamber 104 and the carburetor 101 are coupled to each other with an air vent tube 107 for providing ambient atmospheric pressure to a fuel chamber in the carburetor.
When the expansion chamber 104 and the air vent tube 107 of the above-described structure are used off-road for, e.g., a vehicle for running on uneven ground, muddy water or the like from a trail surface is more likely to be splashed over the air cleaner case 103. If such muddy water intrudes into the expansion chamber 104, the muddy water eventually enters the fuel chamber of the carburetor 101 through the air vent tube 107.
When the expansion chamber 104 and the air vent tube 107 are used off-road on uneven ground, therefore, consideration should be given to the placement of the air cleaner case 103 in the vehicle, and to the placement of the expansion chamber 104 in the air cleaner case 103, such that the air cleaner case 103 is not exposed to muddy water or the like.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved supplemental air cleaner layout structure for a vehicle for off-road use on uneven ground. In particular, there is a need for an improved supplemental air cleaner layout structure for a vehicle for off-road use on uneven ground.